Skies of blood
by phantomgirl113
Summary: A brief history of the Sky Knight/Talon war


N/A: I do not own storm hawks

--

The war for Atmos has gone on for as long as any one can remember; many have been lost in this never-ending feud. The code of the Rex guardians tells us that the first Sky knight came about 500 years ago, and that Cyclonians have been around for at least 1,000 to 2,000 years, but Talons are only first mentioned about 400 years ago. Why is this?

The first Cyclonians claimed to be descendents from the mythical Terra Vapos, they where a nomadic tribe that later settled in an area far east of the Great Expanse. This small settlement soon grew to what is now modern day Terra Cyclonia. It is there that the earliest Cyclonians started an organized system of government with four different social classes (royalty, crystal specialist, warrior, and slave) and where the first to harness crystal energy for practical use. This was the golden age for Cyclonia, but at this time the other terras were at war with each other.

It would take one man to unite all of these kingdoms under one rule, and that man was Master Cyclonis IVX from the great Preatetolain dynasty. In less then 25 years he had taken over the 'known Atmos'. In the next 15 years of his reign arts and culture thrived, people where also living long and healthier lives. This also marks a time of numerous technological advances, the first crystal powered skimmer was invented, along with new navigational tools like the Timepulse were put into ues on ships. These new technologies along with a population boom leaded to the need to find new terras to inhabit. It is no wonder why this dynasty is called the 'Golden age of sky riders'. This Golden age lasted for another 350- years, until the Great rebellion of Terra Rex.

Blain was a 25-year-old blacksmith, who had lived on Terra Rex since the day he was born; his family was poor, but he believed that if they did not have to pay unnecessary taxes to Cyclonia, they could have a better life. Blain had a strong believe that Cyclonia was taking advantage of its people and that had to stop. Giving speeches he got people to follow him, and soon he and a small group of four others started and formed a rebellion.

The rebellion lasted for days on end and at the end Terra Rex was fully liberated form Cyclonia's corruption. To keep order on the now free terra the five leaders of the rebellion created the Sky knight council. Unfortunately the council did not have as much control as they thought.

The best example of this is the Sky knight genocide on Terra Gale that killed innocent men women and children. No one really knows what started the killing but what is known is that a group of Sky knights got together and began to raid the homes of Cyclonian loyalists, the vandalism soon lead to killing and torture. The Sky knights chased the Cyclonians back into their main land and decimated the population in doing so. But this was about to change.

Talon was a man that was more legend then actual man, he was said to have master every weapon and fighting method know in Atmos in that time. One of the only things we know is true about Talon was that he was born deep with in the heart of Cyclonia. As the story goes Talon was enrage by the heartless killing and suffering of his people he stated to hunt down and kill any Sky knight that dare enter what was left of his land, he became Cyclonia's protector and the chosen champion for Master Cyclonis. Talon feared that after he died that there would be no one to look after and safe guard Cyclonia, so he took on three apprentices, by the names of Dark Storm, Rider and Eve. They like their teacher where stooped more in myth and legend then fact, but their true story only beings after a grate tragedy.

Talon and his students where training in the outer part of the most eastern territory of Cyclonia when they where attacked by rogue Sky Knights. Dark Storm and the other two apprentices got way, but Talon was captured. He was taken to Terra Rex, where he was tortured, beaten, humiliated and then publicly executed. The Sky Knights put up his body for display.

Talon's death rocked the all ready devastated Cyclonia. The people of the terra cried out for the champion's body to be return to his home land, but the Sky Knight council refused. So Talon's apprentices took matters in to their own hands, lead by Dark Storm the three stormed Terra Rex and by force took back their teacher. After giving their mentor a proper funeral, they began to recruit and train young Cyclonians in the arts of war.

Soon Dark Storm, Rider and Eve had created an army but what to call it. The three decided to name this new military after their deceased mentor. Now the talons wanted blood for the past hundred years of persecution and Terra Rex was the perfected target. The invasion of Terra Rex was the same as the genocide of Terra Gale but now the tables had turned and now the Sky knights where on the receiving end of the violence.

The Sky Knight council had been lucky enough to get off the terra before it was over run by Talons, but the council had lost it's headquarters and need to find a new one. They picked Terra Atmosia as the new center of operations for the free Atmos, where it still stands today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The old historian looked at her work putting the last correction on the paper. The council did not want the truth to be known about how the war had started but she would not stand to louse her life's work. She slipped the work in to an envelope and addressed it to her nephew; he might work for the sky Knights but would come to understand in time. She tied the parcel to the leg of her pet hawk and sent him away. It was not long after that, the council's guard stormed in and ended the novelist's life, but her work still remained and it would be the council's downfall.

--

I will give a cookie and secret surprised to any one who can figure out who is the historian's nephew.


End file.
